


Royal Escort?

by Lucket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, Gen or Pre-Slash, He Breaks Stuff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of the other Guardians, Peter Is Clueless, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Rocket Has Issues, Rocket Is Possessive, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucket/pseuds/Lucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter and Rocket take a request from Nova to help the diplomatic relationships that Xandar has with an empire called Rugaria, little they know that they might have to work for a spoiled prince that has his eye on the Starlord.</p><p>What will Rocket do now that this Prince is obviously flirting with Peter and offering him to leave the Guardians and work for him.</p><p>Add Rocket's tottaly healthy possesive behaviour and things might get wierd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Escort?

"So i was wondering... Would you like to like, come with me?, i mean after everything is done with the mission, leave the others and work for me, believe me when i say this: the jobs Hudson gets are destined to win BIG money!."

 

"I.... Um shure dewd you sheem like a nice guy-Fox-Raccoon thing *hic*, the Starlord has newer say no to a job that pays big!, buut weee need to negotiate on money from our current job boss, i also need to talk to mah 'fiends' about it."

 

Rocket watched from afar the conversation that was having place between his teammate and their new boss... For the time being, Peter was clearly a little too tipsy he argued that he needed to have "bro time" with the small creature sitting a little too close to him, acording to him the drinks would help them negotiate how much money they could get.... Rocket was not seeing any succes whatsoever yet.

 

He sighed tiredly when their new boss let out a guffaw from one of peter (rather pathetics) jokes, Rocket was sure the guy didn't find it funny, he most likely laughed to humor Peter, ever since the creature (Peter told him on earth there was a species on earth that looked pretty much like the guy that was called red panda) laid eyes on the Starlord anyone could tell that a fire had lighted up in the creature's eyes... And his pants... Well anyone except for Peter, seriously for someone that got laid so often it was unbelieveable that Peter was sometimes completly clueless about the atraction some people had for him... No matter for how long he had met the person. Anyway when Rocket first looked at their 'boss' he was... Curious... And angry.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 the guy was one of those races covered on fur, wore some kind of expensive clothing that screamed he was royalty, he was about Rocket's size and some patterns on his fur actually were similar to Rocket's, but the color on their fur was different, his fur was a rich red where Rocket's fur was brown and orange in place of Rocket's black, his eyes were a shiny gold and had a look that said that he was used to get what he wanted, apart from that they were very similar fisically was their new boss an experiment like himself?, apparently not since moment late their boss introduced himself as:

 

"Prince Hudson the forth, heir to the Rugarian empire, it is a pleasure to meet you." he made an elegant bow and then he proceded to raise his head to examine Peter from head to toe, clearly he didn't even notice that Rocket was in the same room as them.

 

Ok, clearly not an experiment either.

 

"Peter Jason Quill, also known as Starlord and the plesure is all mine prince." Peter went full 'charm mode' with his trademark smile and everything. "And my partner here is Rocket we are part of the Guardians of the galaxy." after that Hudson finally realized there was some else in the room, he extended his paw to Rocket and shook it, Rocket merely grunted in reply, he didn't like this guy already... Peachy.

 

"Oh i know who you are, i'm a big fan, i have hear all kind of stories from you, i take it you recieved my request from Nova, right?." this guy knew how to play the 'charming guy' game too with his own smile directed at Peter whom nodded at the question. "Good, where are the other three?".

 

"Drax and Gamora have to assist in an investigation back on Nova and Groot was not allowed to come here since the planet's enviroment would mess with the way he breathes, we are allowed here since we can take a pill and we are good to go but no one knows what it may do to Groot... I hope theres no problem from their absence." Peter explained

 

"Oh, i'm sure there is no problem, i think i actually prefer it this way." Rocket grimaced, he didn't like this guy, plus he was getting impatient.

 

"I'm sorry to intefere in that lovely chat dear prince, but we were sent here for a reason, we were told to you would give us information about our job." There was clearly no sarcasm in his voice, totally.

 

"Oh right where are my manners?, as i said before i am the heir to the Rugarian empire, this is due to my uncle, the king having no offprings of his own leaves his oldest nephew as his only heir, that would be me of course... Howerever, i dont want to be a king i was not born to live under the palace's strict rules, not being allowed to go out, only signing paper and attending formal events, no, that is no life for me." he said solemly, who knew? The guy doesn't want to king... So cliche. "You see i was born to on adventures, meet new places, new people!... But due to my royal duties i have never ever left this planet, BUT that can change soon, you see when i decline kingship and pass it to my sister then i will be free to do what ever i want.!" he seemed excited now, almost jumping up and down.

 

"Well that good to hear, but how does that need the Guardians?" Rocket asked, he wanted to get this over with.

 

"Well, in order to decline kingship i need to travel to the palace and sing some papers in the precense of my ill uncle."

 

"So, you need us as a transport your majesty?" Rocket usually praised how Peter treated profesionally people on their job... But right now he wasn't liking how he had to treat this spoiled prince.

 

"Not exactly sweetheart." Rocket tottally did not cringe at the choice of words. "You see just like every empire there are people that completly hate those who rule them it is most likely that some haters meets along the way and stabs me... And thats a no no, we can't travel by ship, since there are not much flying ships around here except for royalty, that would give me away clearly."

 

"Ok, so whats the plan.?"

 

"We travel on the ground, i mean we don't use anything that floats 1 meter from ground, you are to escort me and keep alive until we arrive at the palace, i will use a disguise so no one will know who i am... Hopefully." he said.

 

"And what about us prince? I dont know if you noticed, but we are pretty much in every page on the extranet." Rocket added annoyed.

 

"Well i am possitive that no one will recognize you, as i said there are no people with flying ships except for royalty, thats because our people very traditional, despite having the acces to technology we barely use it unless we have too, we are prime producers on the interplanetary market because we are a planet focused on farming and trading, my people could sell a spoon for 10000 units." he said proudly."but just in case you will be using other clothes and IDs, just in case." 

 

"Oh right then, now that thats settled, how far is the palace? And how much are we getting paid?." Good Rocket likes this side of Peter more, right on to business.

 

"Weeeeeell, about that actually." The prince estreched the 'e' smiling akwardly, he looked ashamed.

 

"The palace is kinda, like, 1 month of travel away... If we take no pause... Hehehe."

 

"...."

"..."

"WHAT. THE. FUCK.!" Rocket was clearly not happy, seriously w.t.f. with this dude how did he think that Peter and him would travel for one whole month non stop as bodyguards, WITHOUT the Milano. "Forget it princess, we ain't traveling for one month without a ship on this planet so you could get home." Rocket finished snarling a bit.

"Hey, watch you mouth!, besides I AM a prince so who said i can't offer good money for a job this hard, we haven't discussed that yet, nor are we adding the diplomatical benefits that Nova prime would get from this job, so they are likely to pay you as well." he replied indignated from Rocket's burst

 

Peter's eyes were almost going to pop out of his face while thinking of the benefits they could get... How much they could buy... The upgrades the Milano would get.... There was only one problem and he was standing besides him...

 

"LISTEN YOU TWA-" Rocket's insult was cut short by Peter putting his hand in front of Rocket's face.

 

"Huh, your majesty would you excuse, me and my partner for a second?, we need to... Discuss the plan in case something goes awry while guarding you." Peter always had a knack for making stuff sound good. He quickly grabed Rocket's hand and dragged him out of the Com room they were in.

 

"Quill, what the hell?" said Rocket a little flustered, because Peter took his hand for a while.

 

"Rocket, buddy, liste to me for a second here, i know that you don't like the guy... Even tough we just met him, you also don't want to take the job." Peter was starting to use his 'i can make agree with this shit i'm about to do' voice and Rocket didn't like that.

 

"But Quill this place is a mess, there is barely advanced technology around for me to do anything besides shooting at people, exploding some bomb and/or making your life hell and even i would get bored of that in a month!, not only that we would HAVE to spend that month 24/7 with that guy, i have to check on Groot also, the other don't know how to take care of him proper-" Rocket was ranting and was again silenced by Peter's which lay gently on his shoulders, Rocket ignored the fact Peter had to kneel to do that.

 

"Rocket first off, this place is not that bad, there is actually technology, like the prince said there IS tech here, just that people don't use it, i'm pretty sure they even sell the stuff, i'll buy you some so can entertain yourself... Second, yes we will be spending all of our time NEAR the prince, we would work as scorts, not his assitants, besides you and i can take turns and get to spend time with each other, you know since we kinda are friends now.... And lastly, Groot has not known you for his entire life, before meeting you he had to live somehow, i assure you he will be fine, in fact i bet that HE is the one taking care of Gamora and Drax." Peter finished, he was smiling while staring at Rocket in the eye, the raccoon turned his heas sideways, it was hard to say no to Peter when he stared at anyone the way he was doing it now, add the proximity and his smile and anyone had to give in.

 

Rocket sighed defeated."I just know i will regret this... Fine Pete, ya win, but get the princess to pay us good money, i ain't going throug this for a mere couple of units." he added, Peter let go of him and chuckled.

 

"Oh, don't worry about that, that can be arrenges with some... 'Brotime'." the way he said it gave Rocket a bad feeling

\------------------------------------

 

 

That brought were they were now, in a bar near the diplomatic complex were they met Hudson, Rocket was sitting to Peter's right while Hudson sat on his left... His left leg actually, that guy didn't kndw what personal space was obviously, he kept sneaking some touches at Peter that could be passed as 'friendly-cuz-im-drunk' kinda touch... Oh but Rocket knew better... Because he did the same... To Peter... Once... Ok, twice... Tri- ok, he did it often, BUT he had best friend benefit!, he had permession to do that!, this pancy, flamboyant and clearly in need of dick brat prince they had just met was not even close to barely friend.

 

Unfortunaly, he had seen Peter take people to his room for less...

 

Rocket growled once or twice at the guy when the touches went a little to far, of course Peter didn't notice, luckily the guy did and eased up on the touches a little bit.

 

Thats when thing got heated.

 

The princess of the fucktard empire noticed the fact that Rocket growled, bared his teeth or distracted Peter in someway whenever he avanced on his flirting, plus the shocking fact that Rocket partly wrapped his tail around Peter's back... Well more like a courter of it, Hudson smirked like the devil himself, you see he noticed de had many similarities with the Guardian with sime.minor diferences, his fur color, his eye color, his tailed ring pattern and... The strength and length of his tail, he easily batted Rocket's tail away making him fall off the seat, then he firmly wrapped his tail around the sweet Starlord's back, whom was too tipsy to notice how his comrade was knocked off his chair by some tail."

 

"Sho, are we shet on our prize?, heh... Makes me fell like a hore when ah shade it like dat, heh." Peter slurred, his leather jacket and the numbes from the alcohol made him not notice abouta the tail war that took place moments before... Literally behind his back.

 

"Sure hot stuff, 1 million units, like i told you, Hudson finds missions that pay well." Hudson almost whispered in a seductive manner, not noticing he made a mistake.

 

"GOOD, THEN IT'S SETTLED!, PETEEEER! LET'S GO, WE HAVE.A LONG DAY TOMORROW.!" Rocket interrupted from the ground using the swing in the conversation in his favor to end Hudson's advances, the Prince glared at him from the opposite side. He grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him out off his seat, Peter complied and slurred a 'until tomorrow' to the prince before stumbled to follow Rocket while the other Guardian dragged him by his pant leg.

 

"Bye sweetie, may we repeat this, perhaps... In private." he whispered to himself while he watched Peter leaving with Rocket, he turned to the barman and ordered another drink.

 

With drink in hand he raised it to his furry lips, took a sip and giggled softly to himself, realing he found some hot guy, and another guy that he could annoy while he flirted with the hot one, plus he had the chance to get out in a disguise, no one would recognize him as the prince, someone normal for once and this was in some kind an adventure... He took another sip of his drink.

 

He was going to have one hell of a good month.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rocket opened the door to the hotel he rented for the night while yelling at Peter, he was not happy about the way Peter just flat out ignored him, plus he needed some venting after the beating his tail took by another tail.

 

"That was a really good stunt you pulled back there!, really CONGRATU-FUCKING-LATIONS" Rocket's voice was full of sarcasm and bitterness, he added some clapping for emphasis on the sarcasm.

 

"Wha d' ya meeen Rocket?." his leader questioned while he threw himself in the bed... Only one bed, Rocket noticed... Fuck.

 

"You completly ignored me back there, ya didn't even take my advice Quill." Rocket was NOT going to think about the fact that he would to share his bed with Peter, so he went on. "You were about to fuck with the princess and were so stupified by him that ya didn't even notice when i fell off the seat and plastered my face to the floor and DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON-.... Pete?." Rocket realized that Peter was sleeping peacefully already.

 

"...." he stared at Peter's motionless form on bed, he took his paws to his face and pulled at his own fur while growling loudly." Arg!, i can't fucking believe this!", he turned around took out his gun, aimed at the wall to shoot at it, maybe that way he would release some of the pent-up tension, he was shaking with it. After some seconds he lowered his gun, he didn't want to deal with murdering a poor idiot who may happen stumble in the bullet's way.

 

So he did the next thing that could help him release the tension... He turned the gun around grabbed the muzzle and screamed sensesly while he slammed the butt of the gun repeatedly against almost everything in the room... 12, 13, 14, 15 times and counting, he kept going ultil he calmed down. His breath was ragged, he looked at the night stand besides the bed, it was totally ruined, he looked around the room and found it completly ruined... Except for the bed, in it Peter lay like an angel his golden hair was showing how much he drank, but god, how divine it looked... Rocket sighed, defeated he put a paw to his eyes, rubbed his eyes... He was tired, really tired... He dropped the gun, looked at Peter and sighed once more... Peter did this to him, this was his fault... But Rocket couldn't blame him for that, the guy didn't even know what he was doing to Rocket. He sat on the bed, he was to tired to care about the fact that he had to share a bed with Peter.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

It all started when the Guardians were having a celebration on Xandar about a succesfull mission, everyone was having a good time, everyone but Rocket. While on the mission he encountered some people that he used to know on... Half-world, they were people he grew attached to, and their mission was to revive the experiments that were done to them in the past, Half-world changed them too much... Of course, the Guardians had to stop them... Needless to say, they ended up dead and the Guardians saved thousands of tourtured lives... But at the cost of Rocket's former friends.

 

He got away from the party, no one noticed his absence, no one ever did, who could care about asmall monster moping around, no one thats who... Or so he thought. After a moments of being out on the rain, crying (God how pathetic he was) he stopped feeling the rain his body, the lamp post's light was blocked too, he realized someone was beside him. Holding an umbrella. Watching him. It was Peter. Rocket quickly composed himself, he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes even though he was soaking wet.

 

"What do you want idiot, hm?!, come to laugh at the little monster crying about his little monster friends?!, WELL FUCK OFF!" at the time Rocket was not havin the 'Peter-issues' and he was really bitter at the moment, anyone would have backed off at the aggresion.

 

But Peter smiled...

 

He took a seat beside Rocket and said nothing... The raccoon calmed down after a while, shivering for the cold, apart from that he was feeling a lot better... But damn it was COLD, maybe it was a bad idea to do this, he was shivering so much that he was hearing his fur vibrate, he was was about to call it quits and ask for help when he felt something...

 

Warmth.... 

 

He was startled by how much warmth he got.the jacket that was placed upon him, he hugged the red leather jacket around him tigher agains himself, it was almost orgasmic how it sucked the cold out off his body while giving it warmth, he remenbered Peter once telling him his jacket was special, cold on the heat and warm while in cold enviroments.

 

"Why?" it was such a simple question, yet the asnwer to that could change Rocket so much, it stopped raining he noticed.

 

Peter smiled gently, put an arm around Rocket to help in warming him up, the smallest Guardian would never admit that he scooted closer to Peter for warmth and comfort.

 

"I know how it hurts... I know how much it suffers to have the past remind you how much it meant to you... How much you lost... What you could have had if things would have gone right... I know it all to well, i know of that pain... And i know how to deal with it." Peter's words were gentle, soft and kind. Those words warmed up Rocket even more.

 

"H-how do you deal with something like this?."

 

"I learned it while we fought Ronan, i was suprised to how one can deal with it." Peter chuckled, and Rocket was tottaly focused on him. "You just accept your past." 

 

"The fu-Peter how can that help?."

 

"Let me finish, what i mean is that no matter how painfull or tragic it was, you just have to accept it the way it was and move on, it will come back from time to time to bite you in the butt, but you just keep moving on, no matter what you do, know that you should feel content of it and always looked ahead, don't forget about, cuz thanks to it you are the way you are, keep it in your heart, don't let go of it... But don't let it sink you, because after all... If managed to come out ahead once, you can do it again until the end of times... And the most important thin..." Peter held up a finger to build up the drama.

 

"What is that Peter?"

 

"That you will always, ALWAYS have someone to help through it and if you don't have anyone else, if all the world fails to help you, Rocket, i promise you that i won't... Not while i still have a breth left in my lungs." Rocket was nearly tearing up once again, he was getting promised that he would never be alone.

 

"Why?" why would anyone go such lenght to help him, him, a freak, nothing more than an experiment he surely didn't have the same worth as the other guardians, he was the weakes of the group the was no way Peter woul-

 

"Because you are my friend and you are special to me."

 

 

 

Sudenlly Rocket didn't feel cold anymore

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Rocket slapped himself.

 

He needed to remain focused, his mind kept drifting to memories of him with Peter, doing jobs, playing cards, buying something for the Milano, arguing about the Milano, building weapons, fighting over those same weapons.... Everything, Rocket didn't know when was the moment when he realised he not only admired Peter, he cared for him in a much more deeper way than he thought at first, with time even that changed a little, not only he was atracted to Peter emotionally, after a while a craving for Peter's exotic hybrid body was born in him, he sneaked glances at the terran he stared a bit to much to Peter's butt when his back was turned and so on...

 

But Peter doesn't know, never did, he never notices the longin stares, how Rocket could be angry at everybody else except for him, how it only took a smile from him and Rocket would agree to anything he said... No, he never noticed... And wors of all... The Starlord was still drop dead gorgeous and Rocket wasn't the only one to notice that. In the time when he didn't have this issues with Quill he couln't care less about, who Peter spend the night with, their leader sometimes didn't spend the night on the Milano when they were docked for a mission, that meant 2 things: A, Quill was arrested from partying too loud or B, he was in someplace with someone (sometimes more) having a night of passion, in the past Rocket would only call Quill in the morning to know where he was, then go and pick him up... Cuz' that was his job as Peter's teammate... Now though, now whenevee some showed interested on Peter or did something to impress Peter or just STARED at Peter with interested... Well, he was a grumpy guy but when any of these things happened all hell broke loose, he once bit Gamora because she had to FAKE being Peter's wife on a mission to infiltrate someplace, he threatened Drax at gunpoint because he has never been good at the definition of personal space... Hell even Groot suffered from this, Peter likes to dance, that is a fact, and the ONLY Guardian likes to do it too from time to time is Groot and the often dance together... Rocket smashed the device that was playing the song they were dancing to....

 

Yeah... Rocket had anger managment issues, all because of Peter and he didn't even know it was his fault!.... It hurt Rocket deeply to realize that Peter was so close to others when he couldn't as close to Peter as he would like to jus beacuse he didn't have a clue of Rocket suffering. Rocket looked at his feet hanging from the bed, he sighed, realizing he has put some much stress on the Guardians lately because of Peter... Maybe he just had to leave?, if he did that He would get over his obssesion with Peter and the Guardians would be back to normal... After all.... It's not like he was the most usefull of the team.

 

The Procyon hugged his form, feeling a bit cold, coming to terms with his choice, maybe it was for the best, maybe they would be better if he just left-

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Ya shivering."

 

"..."

 

"Ya gona' catch cold, Rocket."

 

"..."

 

"And don't think so much, it makes ya feel bad buddy." Peter slurred, still a bit tipsy from the drinks he took.

 

"Why?." Rocket was speechless and with tears forming in his eyes from his position, with Peter's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and holding him tight, his chest against Rocket's back, his face nuzzling onto Rocket's soft headfur.

 

"Shhh, ya silly 'Wocket', always asking 'why?', can't ya tell is because i like ya?, now shut your mouth an' brain up and enjoy the moment." Peter wouldn't remenber this in the morning, he didn't meant it in the way Rocket wanted it to.

 

But it was enough.

 

Enough to make him close his eyes, enough to make him scoot closer to Peter, enough to make him shut his mouth and brain up and.... Enjoy the moment.

 

Because right here... Right now... It was enough... Enough to make him stay...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a one-shot i had planed for a long time, i might continue this at some point if you want, but i would realease the whole thing using a series of one-shots, this might be the best way for me to upload, since life here is so busy in order to even eat, seriously... Look at the issues my country is going through right now and it would be easy to understan why life here is so busy.
> 
> I apologise for being late for my other stories, they will get update somewhere along this month, as i said life here is kinda hard rigth now and it has been like that for a while, i wish i could dedicate more time to bring stories to you guys but hey, shit happens...
> 
> Anyway as some may know english is not my main langguage and any correction or criticism you may want to give me are apreciated and welcomed


End file.
